


Our Little Ball of Happiness

by softnajmin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Gen, Puppy Love, Softness, cute panicked dog dad moments, dog dads, luwinten roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnajmin/pseuds/softnajmin
Summary: When Lucas, Ten, and Sicheng decide to adopt a puppy together, what could go wrong?





	Our Little Ball of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just thinking about these three owning a puppy together makes me soft, so of course I had to write this prompt. I really hope you enjoy!

"Ooh how about this one over here," Ten points over to a cage to their left and adds on, "it's cute, don't you think? Like me." 

Lucas ends up elbowing his friend while Sicheng chuckles at the statement.

"You wish you were half as cute all these dogs." Lucas says while putting one arm over Tens shoulders and using his other arm to gesture to the dogs in front of them.

Sicheng wittily states "Too bad this friend trio has already reached its maximum level of cuteness, due to me."

Lucas and Ten can't help but laugh at the other boy, both fully aware that he was the cutest in the group. They weren't even going to deny it.

The three boys return their attention back to the various dogs. Lucas pointed out a playful looking dachshund noting that this specific puppy was his favorite so far. The dogs long body and short legs making it even more adorable to the youngest boy.

Sicheng couldn't agree more that the puppy Lucas had pointed out was one of the cutest within the adoption center. Ten also had to admit that it's short legs and floppy little ears won him over the minute he saw the puppy. 

Ten was reading over the information card that was found on the cage while his two younger friends were kneeling down to the level of the dog.

"It's a he, his name is Bennu. He likes tennis balls and walks. He's also 4 months old." Ten read off from the card.

While still messing around with Bennu through the bars, Sicheng called out his name "Bennu" his smile grew, "Bennu" he let out a chuckle this time, "Benn-" 

"Are you three interesting in adopting Bennu today?" Sicheng was interrupted by a cheery sounding boy who was obviously an employee of the adoption center.

Before either of the other boys could respond to him, Ten let out "Yes, he's the one we've decided on".

The employee, who was very puppy looking himself, led the three other boys back to the reception area of the shelter in order to get the adoption paperwork sorted out.

Within no time the papers were finalized and the adoption was cleared. The three roommates and best friends were now dog dads. Of course they had to get a few supplies for their puppy before they could return home. Bidding the boy a goodbye, they made their way down the street in the direction of the closest PetSmart with their new child as Ten called Bennu.

"We need to get a new leash and collar obviously" Sicheng spoke up first while he held Bennu in his arms when they stepped through the doors of the PetSmart. Lucas and Ten had each had a chance to walk Bennu on his leash, so now Sicheng had decided it was his turn to get some puppy love.

"And a cage" Lucas added on while putting his arm around Sicheng's shoulders to which Ten then added "and food".

"Ok well there's three of us so let's split up and get each thing so we can speed this up and get our baby Bennu home." instructed Sicheng and the boys took no time in heading to different isles to each get their designated items.

Sicheng tasked himself with picking out a collar and a new leash. He arrived at the isle taking in the various styles and sizes of collars, with Bennu still in his arms. He picks out a red fabric collar from one of the hooks. Placing Bennu down on the floor of the isle, he momentarily took his hands off of the dog. Focussing on adjusting the collar in his hands in order to try it on Bennu, Sicheng didn't notice something had peaked Bennu's interested. By the time Sicheng looked up Bennu was down the aisle and around the corner.

With widened eyes and a slight state of panic the boy jumped up from his crouched position, collar still in hand, quickly following the puppy's path. Sicheng called after him making sure to not be too loud since they were in public. Plus he didn't want to alert his two friends that he may or may not have lost their puppy already. He didn't want to be the first one to lose him.

Meanwhile, Ten had already picked out a pack of pee pads and found his way to Lucas, who was in charge of picking food. Lucas stood in the middle of the isle arms crossed, one leg out to the side while his eyes were focused on the bags of food. As he looked he subconsciously leaned a bit forward. Ten stepped in front of the taller boy letting out a hey. His actions startled Lucas a bit but he still ended up laughing at his friend.

"Need help picking out one?" Ten asked as he motioned over his shoulder, pointing at the food bags. Once the boy in question answered, Ten put down the pack of pee pads down behind them in the isle and took a look at the various food kinds in front of them. Who knew there was some many different kinds of dog foods.

Moments later Ten pointed at a bag of well known dog food, "How about this one?"

"Sounds good to-" Lucas gets cut off as he is picking up the bag of dog food by their little puppy happily running down the isle shortly followed by Sicheng. The puppy is gleefully running down the aisle to the two boys. Lucas reacts quickly, handing the food to Ten and moving in front of Bennu's path, gently scooping the adorable pup up in his arms. Bennu didn't hesitate to start showing his excitement because of the attention by repeatedly licking Lucas's cheek.

A look of relief washes over Sicheng's features seeing that Bennu was caught. And even more relieved that it was by his friends and not a random stranger. "Did you seriously almost lose our dog when we've only had him for a few hours?" jokingly questioned Ten while he looked Sicheng up and down with a fake judging look.

"No no" Sicheng shook his head with both hands up in front of him in a placating manner and continued "I was trying to try this collar on Bennu and I looked back down at him and he was gone!" 

Lucas adds "nice collar choice but we should probably go before we have the chance to almost lose our child again."

The three walked out of the isle Lucas holding Bennu, Ten holding the bag of food which had Bennu's full attention, and Sicheng holding the matching collar and leash.

Once home the three boys let Bennu roam around their apartment, while they lounged around. The sounds of various tv channels playing for only seconds, while Sicheng held the remote, could be heard throughout the living room of their apartment. The humming of a microwave could also be heard in the background. Lucas was leaning on the kitchen counter scrolling through his phone when he felt fur against his feet. The soft, fluffy feeling was definitely something Lucas could get used to.

Crouching down, he scooping up little Bennu and held him close to his chest muttering adoring phrases in a baby talk voice. Lucas made his way into their living room and sat the dog down on the couch besides Sicheng and returned back to his food. 

A few hours later Ten, sitting on the hardwood floor at the foot of his bed, had the puppy's full attention on the squeaky ball in his hand. Tennis balls are Bennu's favorite and it squeaked so of course that's an added bonus. Ten threw the ball over to the other side of his room and smiled as Bennu jumped up to chase after it. His little legs barely being able to keep up with his excitement levels.

Returning with the ball in mouth, Bennu stood with his front two paws on Ten's outstretched leg. Gladly accepting the now slobbery toy, Ten threw it again and again Bennu bounded after it. Their game of fetch continued for about six more throws. On the last throw Bennu seemed to lose interest and dropped the ball halfway but still ran back to Ten's lap. Ten layed down on his back and sat Bennu on top of his chest. 

Minutes later Sicheng and Lucas's netflix binging in the living room was interrupted by a sudden shout for them.

"SICHENG,,LUCAS HELP ME HE'S PEEING ON ME! GET A PEE PAD, HURRY!!"

Exchanging a glance and laugh Lucas and Sicheng starting looking around for the pack of pee pads that they thought they bought. Moments later Sicheng appeared in the doorway of Tens room, "One problem, I don't think we actually bought the pee pads."

You could see the realization strike within seconds in Tens face and he frantically replied, "Oh my god, I left them in the isle behind us when you almost lost Bennu!"

Lucas appeared behind Sicheng in the doorway and shook his head jokingly disappointed at Sicheng. This earned him an elbow to the side from his friend.

"Can one of you at least get me a towel to clean this up." Ten had now sat up and was now holding Bennu with outstretched arms. "On it!" was the reply he received from Lucas.

Now with the accident cleaned up and Ten's peed on shirt changed to a fresh one, they decided to feed Bennu. But first they had to locate the adventurous little pup. 

Lucas's, who was the one who wanted to feed Bennu, called out his name from within the kitchen where he had the bag of dog food sitting on the counter while scooping some into a bowl. He called out again for the energetic puppy but still no response or noise. A third time he called out, this time dragging out Bennu's name as if that would make the animal come any quicker or in this case come at all.

Sicheng spoke up from his position on the couch where he resumed his tv watching "Maybe if you go look for him it would be more effective". He had his body twisted and an arm propped up on the back of the couch so he could offer his advice and look at the tall boy in the kitchen.

"Nice idea." Lucas replied back and playfully grabbed Sicheng's shoulders as he walked out of the kitchen and by their couch. As the distance grew between the two the faint sound of Sicheng's laugh could be heard.

Lucas's looked in the bathroom first. No Bennu. He looked in Sicheng's room. No Bennu. He then took a look in his own room. He was greeted by the sight of the small dog standing in front of his room's window. Bennu's two front paws just barely being able to reach the bottom ledge of the window and his nose pushed up against the glass, seemingly entranced by the outside world.

After admiringly the admittedly cute scene before him called out the puppy's name again in a sweet baby talk voice that pet owners typically tend to use. Lucas may be tall, tough looking, and a smidge intimidating but he was still going to baby talk to his dog. How could he not?

With Lucas's voice resonating within the room and the sound reaching Bennu's ears, his head whipped around and his tail wagging at a speed that was sure to convey his excitement to the boy.

A smile plays across Lucas's face as Bennu is now circling around his legs as they work their way back to the kitchen. 

"See told you it would be more effective" Sicheng voices out when he sees the two coming back into the room. He only receives a laugh from Lucas as a response to his comment.

Three scoops of the dog food were put into Bennu's bowl and then the bowl was placed into a mat on their kitchen floor. Nothing else matters to Bennu. It was food time. Letting him eat, Lucas joined Sicheng on the couch to watch along with whatever he had decided to watch.

The voices of the TV show filled the room along with Sicheng's and Lucas's voices from time to time. The munching and shuffling of dog food in the kitchen could also be heard along with the tapping of dog claws against the tile kitchen floor.

A few moments later, exiting his room and heading for the kitchen, Ten made an appearance. But much to his surprise, he was met with a mess of dog food pieces scattered across the floor. Of course Bennu was still there seemingly having the time of his life batting around pieces of food with his front paws. Ten had to stifle a laugh with his hand and called out to his two roommates.

"Hey guys," he paused, making sure that they were looking at him from over the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen and continued "who feed Bennu?"

"Lucas" Sicheng responded to the question with a curious expression playing across his face.

"You did use his bowl, right?" Ten questioned again directing his words to Lucas while still trying to suppress a laugh. 

Lucas replied with a quick 'yeah' while lifting himself from the couch and peering over the counter to see the condition of their kitchen floor which made his eyes widen.

"Lucas you clean that up and I'll take Bennu for a short walk to get some of his energy out, ok?" Sicheng suggested and received an 'ok' from Lucas.

With shoes on and leash clasped onto Bennu's collar, the pair were off to walk around the dog area within their apartment complex. Sicheng opted for taking the stairs instead of the elevator since they only lived on the second floor. He also figured it would expend more of Bennu's energy.

The sun had just begun to set, throwing rays of oranges, yellows, and pinks across the sky. Sicheng took note that Bennu was happily trotting beside him, occasionally stopping to smell the concert beneath them. Sicheng couldn't contain the grin that played across his face just admiring the cute little pup. This pup was theirs and it made him so happy.

When they reached the grass area Sicheng noticed a change in Bennu's excited attitude. He tried coaxing Bennu onto the grass but he seemed very apprehensive of the green stuff that now covered the ground in front of them.

Crouching down in the grass Sicheng tried to persuade the dog, "Come on Bennu, it's just grass. See" , he ran a hand over the grass, "it doesn't hurt. It's ok!"

After a few more encouraging and coaxing words, Bennu stepped into the grass. In no time Bennu was comfortable and playfully running alongside Sicheng, who had a pure look of joy on his face. Five minutes of running after each other, tiredness could be seen both on Sicheng and Bennu. Sicheng's mission was a success.

They both plopped down on the couch when they made it back into their apartment. Ten and Lucas were also sprawled out on the other couch.

"I see the walk worked quite well" Ten spoke up motion in the direction of Bennu who hand his head laid on Sicheng's lap. 

A chorus of laughter rang out as the noise of the TV sounded in the background. The three boys were extraordinarily happy with each other as roommates and now having Bennu added to the mix just made it better for all of them.


End file.
